The Dance In The Courtyard
by barelyholdingon475
Summary: SoMa oneshot ;)


Maka sighed in frustration. The DWMA was hosting a celebratory dance for the defeat of the kishin and rebuilding of the academy. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. And Maka? Well, she was sitting on the balcony next to Tsubaki, awaiting her weapon. "Where could Soul and Black Star have possibly gone?" Tsubaki wondered.

"Who knows," huffed Maka. She had spent the last few weeks carrying out Lord Death's orders—resting, and then helping rebuild. Now, she was ready to have a blast with her partner. After the maddening trip they had gone through together, she felt even closer to him than before. Though he didn't like dancing, surely he would celebrate. She smiled thinking of the moment they were sent home after the battle.

**FLASHBACK~~~~~**

Maka and Soul were completely drained. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. After the big battle with Asura, the gang sat together, wounded, battered, but filled with pride. The first of many voices was heard from behind them. "Maka!"

It was Spirit, running with the other DWMA staff and students behind him. Before the young girl could react, Spirit pulled her into a hug, and she could feel him shaking. "My beautiful Maka. You did it I'm so proud, im so happy you're alive," he whispered. Maka usually would push away and glare at him, but for that moment, she was glad to see her father. "Papa…" she hugged back. After that several hugs were exchanged and congratualations. Then, Lord Death stood on a large pillar. He made a speech on how proud he was of the academy and thanked everyone. "Now I have an important task for all of you before we begin on the rebuilding of the academy…. Go home! Get some rest! You've all worked very hard, and you deserve it!" he said, and waved. Maka and Soul said their goodbyes, and then walkde back to their apartment. The summer evening was beautiful, but the partners were too tired to notice. Leaning on each other for support, they finally reached their apartment. Before Maka had the chance to pull out her keys, the front door whipped open, revealing Blair, wearing a party hat. "Welcome back you guys!" Once I saw the sky turn blue again, I went to rent some movies and bought some food for a welcome home gift!" she squealed. Soul actually managed a smile at the sight of the cat.

"Thanks, Blair. But give us a little time to rest, okay?" Soul said. Blair nodded and beckoned them inside. The apartment was only lit by the sunlight shining through the windows, and was looking tidy as usual. Maka instantly slipped out of Soul's arm that supported her shoulder, and threw herself on the couch, and Soul took the chair. Both instantly fell asleep.

The two spent the next few days resting, and not leaving the apartment, while Blair went out with friends. They played cards, talked, and watched movies, and sometimes accidentally fell asleep next to each other. And they both had a wonderful time doing so. They both grew closer than ever in the two days, and in the next few weeks helping the school, though they didn't speak to each other as often, due to exhaustion and occupation.

**END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Soul said he was just running an errand with BlackStar, who knew it would take this long," Maka muttered, looking out at the view of Death City, and the moon shining bright.

"Sorry to take so long, madam," a gruff voice whispered in her ear. Maka nearly let out a scream as she jumped out of her skin. She whipped around to see Soul standing behind her, smiling broadly at her reaction. She felt her cheeks go red as she shoved his chest. "And where did you guys go?" she questioned, and looked to Tsubaki for back up. But she was already walking to the dancefloor with BlackStar. "We just went to run a few errands," he said quickly. Maka rolled her eyes at his vague explanation but moved on. "Um, Soul?" she said timidly.

"Yeah? Whats up?" he said.

"Do you want to, um, do you want to go dance?" she asked. Soul smiled.

"Dance with you? Why would I pass up that offer?" he said, walking to the dance floor. Maka turned bright red at his acceptance. A new song began, a slow, romantic song, making Maka blush even more. Soul pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his arm around her waist. Soul, as usual, let them.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Maka said. "We finally have a little peace around here. We get to relax and kick back for a little while."

"But there will be more trouble. There's always someone in need of help. But it is nice to have a break and enjoy each other's company," Soul said. Maka murmured in agreement. They didn't speak after that, so, with much hesitation, Maka rested her head on Soul's chest, and sighed. Though she couldn't see, Soul smiled, and held her close. From across the room, BlackStar waved and gave a thumbs up to Soul. Soul grinned and chuckled. Then, to both Soul and Maka's dread, the slow song ended. Just when Maka started to pull away, Soul pulled her closer and into a hug. They stood on the dance floor, wrapped in a wonderful, tight hug. "I never got to tell you, how glad I am that you're alive. We did it together, and without you, we'd all be dead," Soul whispered in her ear. "I thought I was going to lose you." He finished, sounding weak.

Maka buried her face in his chest and hugged him tighter. "I owe it all to you, Soul. You've given me strength, and you…. You nearly died, again… for me," she said. Soul was relieved to hear that she didn't blame herself. "I would do that anyday, for you, Maka." The two stood there a while longer, holding each other, thanking their lucky stars that they were alive.

Soul released Maka and took her hand. She looked at him and smiled, holding back tears of relief. Maka opened her mouth to say something when a flash of blue and black filled the space betweem them. It was BlackStar, in his black tuxedo. "Hey you two me and the others are going out to sit on the stairs you comin or WHAT?!" he smiled. Maka gritted her teeth, holding in a major Maka-Chop. But she walked with Soul outside at the entrance. There, sat all their friends, talking and joking and being themselves. Soul smiled and looked at BlackStar. BlackStar winked back secretly. The plan was beginning. When they went out to "run some errands" it was really BlackStar and Soul decorating the courtyard for Maka. Soul would invite her there, and surprise her with her favorite flowers and music. So they decided to carry out it all in a plan.

A few minutes in, Maka was chatting cheerily with Tsubaki, when Soul came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Hey Maka, could you come here for a minute? I think I saw your dad looking for you over there," he said, pointing to the coutyard. Maka got up and walked down the stairs, Soul just behind holding back a smile. "Right over here," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the entrance. Maka gasped when she saw the courtyard decorated. The lighting was very low, just white christmas lights. "The courtyard is beautiful! Wait! Did _you _do this?" she gasped.

"This would be the "errands" BlackStar and I were running," he smiled.

"B…but why?" she whispered. Soul took her other hand and stepped closer, his forehead touching hers. Her face turned a deep crimsom as he smiled. "I did for you," he whispered, and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Before she could do anything, he reached for a small radio and played a soft tune. "May I have another dance?" he said. Maka nodded, her face redder than a tomato. This time they had no specific dance style. They just wrapped their arms around each other and rocked back and forth. Soul repeated what he had done before, brushing his lips ever so slightly over hers. But this time Maka wouldn't let him pull away, and kissed him properly. Soul smiled and pulled a strand of hair out of her face. "I guess I'm not getting away from you anytime soon," he said gently. Maka giggled and shook her head. Soul leaned in and kissed her gently, in the dimly lit, decorated courtyard. Maka felt their souls connect and resonate, more powerful than they had done in any battle, with so little effort.

Meanwhile, Stein and Marie were walking around campus, Marie's hand holding onto Stein's arm. Suddenly, Stein paused. "What is it, Stein?" Marie asked.

"I sense two souls resonating, at an incredible rate, like one of never felt before," Stein said.

"I think I know who it is," Marie said, beckoning to the courtyard, where they saw Soul and Maka dancing. Stein smiled. "Those two," he said. "Who else would it be?"

"I think the others may be wondering where we are, Soul," Maka said. They were now sitting on a bench, holding hands. "Who cares?" Soul whispered, playing with Maka's hair.

"We should go back," Maka said gently, then pressed her soft lips on his. Then she stood up and took his hand. They walked back to the stairs where the others were waiting, with grins on their faces. "BlackStar! Did you tell them?!" Soul demanded. BlackStar burst out laughing with the others. "You guys are such lovebirds!" he howled.

"Maka…..CHOP!"

**Hello everyone! For those of you following my other soma fan fic, YES I am working on chapter 7! Just a quick one-shot! ;)**


End file.
